Bad Girl(part2)
by andrea.chavez.7524
Summary: Finding her self in a empty room and whats this? her regular clothes aren't on her but a maid's outfit! Read the story to find out what happens to our Sweet little Angel.


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"You look back into the Devil's nest entrance feeling like there was something that you should have done, but don't know what exactly. You place your hand on your head feeling dizzy, seeing your vision start to blur, you walk over to an alley and lean against a wall sliding down to a sit "So...tired.." you said. As you slowly close your eyes you hear foot steps come near you, the last thing you saw was an image of some one crouching in front of you./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Next morning you wake up to the sound of birds outside, you bend your hands only to feel a sheet of blanket. you sit up quickly rubbing your eyes seeing that your in a room with a chair in a corner, and a mirror leaning again the wall next to a book shelf. Your eyes widen as you slowly walk over to the mirror only to see that your not wearing the clothes you were wearing yesterday but to see a maids outfit on you. Your mouth opens slowly "WHAT THE HELL!" a girl with blonde hair and a tattoo on her shoulder bursts into the room surprised "What's going on in here!?" you look at her and take a step back "Who are you!? Where am I!? How did I get here!? And why am I wearing this!?" you ask confused./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"She sighs and puts her hand behind her neck scratching it. "My names Martel. Your in the Devil's nest. brought you here. And I have no idea why you are wearing that." She said pointing at your outfit. You put your fists up tightly in hold. "I'm going to kick his ass when I see him!" you said in rage. "Well since your awake I need you to come with me, whats to see you." she said turning around walking out the door, you followed her getting more and more excited to beat the shit out of that guy./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"You both finally reach a door where two men where standing on both sides of it, Martel turns and looks at you "The Giant one here" she said putting her hand up to the tall guy with long grey hair "is Roa." She moved her other hand to the shorter one "And this here is Dolcetto." They both looked at you "Hey there it's a pleasure to meet you!" said Dolcetto, "Same here." said Roa, you waved at them "Likewise." you said as you turned your gaze to Martel as she stuck her head inside the door saying something, then closed the door to look at you "Ok is ready to se-" before you could let her finish you kicked the door down as you saw Greed sitting there looking comfortable in his chair. The others yelling "HEY!."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"You quickly speed walk to where he is grabbing him by the collar looking him in the eye "Why the hell did you bring me here...and why did I wake up wearing this!" you yell while shaking him furiously. He looks at you "Woah there, no need to get violent here." he grabbed you buy the wrists as you let him go pulling your hands back. "I brought you here cause you seemed like fun...and hell I was right!" he said with a grin as he got up looking at the other three. "Sorry for the fuss guy's, You can leave now." They all looked at me then back at greed as they nodded leaving the room./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Roa picked the door up putting it back in place as the three of them stood outside. You glare at him "The outfit?" you raise a brow crossing your arms. He sits back down on his small couch looking at you "Huh? oh yah, your other clothes were causing "problems" with the other workers so I went and fetched you a new one that I thought would suit your tastes." he said in a relaxed tone. He leaned in his seat looking at you up and down "I have to admit you do look nice in it." You look at him as a shiver went up your spine 'God I hate this already..'/p 


End file.
